


They Know

by matryostrayka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Drarry, M/M, Werewolf!Draco, longhair!draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matryostrayka/pseuds/matryostrayka
Summary: Draco is a werewolf hiding from the prying eyes of the ministry and other wizards. Pansy is there with him every step of the way until she gets herself landed in azkaban. Then the Golden Boy himself comes in to help save our poor Draco. As he's being the hero, he happens to fall for a certain angsty werewolf and get saved himself.





	1. Abominations

“Draco, dear, are you ever going to cut this hair?” the ever so judgemental Pansy Parkinson said while tugging the scrunchie out of Draco’s hair causing it to fall onto his shoulders. “Also, what are with these abominations, are you trying to relive the nineties?”  
“So what if I am?” He sassily remarked snatching back the ‘abomination’ and putting it on his wrist. “Pans, love, I’m working.” Draco said turning back to the fellow Slytherin. “Could you come by my flat tomorrow when I’m off?” The bell rang over the door so Draco moved to greet the customer.   
“Well, if you would remember Dray, I’m going out of town tonight.” Pansy rolled her eyes and played with some of the pens that were in a jar on the counter.   
Draco worked at an old bookstore with a small cafe. After the war he wanted to be away from all of the prying eyes of the wizarding world, so he packed up some belongings and bought himself a nice studio flat in Rochdale, Manchester.   
Once he was finished helping the customer Draco snapped around to face Pansy. “You won’t be gone for... that time… Will you?” He looked panicked and clutched the counter behind him.   
Pansy’s face softened, “Of course not Dray, I wouldn’t leave you alone.” She put her hand on top of his. “Have you been taking your potion?” When Draco nodded she gave him a hug, “Well love, I’ve got to run. I will see you in a few days. Don’t get into too much trouble without me.” She said the last part with a wink while walking around the counter and towards the door.   
“Goodbye Pans. Be Safe!” Draco yelled after her sighing as she walked out. Pansy had been there for Draco since Fenrir Greyback had turned him as punishment for not identifying Harry Potter. Pansy had been hiding from the Ministry for years so she wouldn’t be sent to Azkaban for the crimes she had committed during the war.   
The bell rang again and as Draco began to greet the guest he immediately turned back around. No no no. How did any of them find me? “Hello, Draco.” A lilting, dreamy voice said behind him. Slowly, he faced, Luna Lovegood and smiled, or tried to. It looked more like a grimace. “How are you? I haven’t seen you around.”  
“I am well, I’ve been living here.” Luna nodded, and noticed how uncomfortable Draco seemed. She ordered her drink and went to browse books while he made it. “Luna!” he called out. She made her way back up to the counter. “So, what are you doing here?” He asked trying to sort out why she would be in Rochdale.   
She smiled, “Well a team from the ministry is here to investigate someone in this area buying ingredients for Wolfsbane potion, and there are no registered werewolves around here.”   
Draco paled, then quickly let his face go back to the mask he so, regularly wore back at Hogwarts, “Is that so?” he stuck his hands in the pockets of his apron to keep them from shaking. “I’ll keep an eye out for anything suspicious, regarding that.”   
Luna’s dreamy smile and voice were almost hypnotic, “That would be great, Draco! Thank you so much!”  
Draco felt his heart drumming in his chest at an alarming rate. He was struggling to keep the mask on his face. “Who else is here with you?” His voice drawled just as it had at Hogwarts, he now had to force it as his voice had softened over the years.   
“Oh! It’s just one other person at the moment.” Draco nodded curtly. Luna, sensing the conversation was not going to continue, took her leave graciously and sat down at a small table in the middle of the cafe.  
Draco moved on shaking legs to the back room where he collapsed on a stool. I should’ve been more careful he thought, beating himself up. How was I not more careful? The bell rang again in the front room. How many people are going to come in? Draco trudged slowly back to the counter but stopped in his tracks. Of course.   
“Er- hi…”


	2. Careful

Draco immediately pulled the sleeves of his shirt down and crossed his arms on his chest. He couldn’t help the face of shock plastered on his face, and from the look of it neither could the wizard in front of him. Draco decided to just ignore the fact that Potter was standing three feet away from him and treat him like any regular customer. The mask was back, “What can I get for you today?”   
Harry’s brows creased, “Draco?” He looked up from the counter and looked at him expectantly. Harry then seemed to regain his composure, “Oh, er, I’ll have a cappuccino.” Draco nodded and began to make it. “Um, how much do I owe you?”  
“Don’t worry about it.” Draco responded continuing to make the drink. He glanced up to see Harry’s still bewildered face. Harry mumbled a thank you as he took his drink and went to sit down with Luna.   
Draco sighed leaned heavily on the counter. The full moon was next week and it was taking a toll on him. The effects were already starting to show, he was jittery, paranoid, and he was not eating. He made himself a cup of tea and sat behind the bar.   
Harry glanced at Draco noticing for the first time how he had filled out since their Hogwarts days. His shoulders were broader and the button up shirt he was wearing seemed to stretch to fit his chest and biceps. Harry watched as Draco pulled his hair back up into the black scrunchie, some of it escaping and framing his face. Harry also noticed he wasn’t nearly as pointy as he used to be, his face had also filled out, while still maintaining the Malfoy-regalness. Draco looked up and met Harry’s eyes. He looked away a slight blush coloring his face while he picked back up on what Luna was saying. Something about a lycanthrope in the area. Then it all came rushing back to him, why he was here, there was a werewolf. Harry stood up, and Luna looked at him questioningly. “I’m gonna go ask Dra-Malfoy… if he’s seen anything.” Harry stuttered after his mistake. She nodded and looked at the books to her right.   
Draco watched as the Golden Boy sauntered right up to him. “Need a refill?” he asked. Harry shook his head. “Oh…” he said resting his hands on the counter. “What can I do for you?” Harry smiled patiently.   
“I just want to ask you a few questions regarding our case.” Draco blanched, Harry noticed but kept it to himself.  
“Oh, I don’t think I would know anything about that…” Harry replied by saying he would still like to ask a few questions. Draco swallowed hard. “Alright, let’s just go to the back then.” He said gesturing to the curtained doorway behind him. They both went back and Draco pulled over a couple stools.  
“Well first of all, what wizards do you know around here?” Harry thought it was a simple enough question to get them started, but he noticed the panic flitting over Draco’s face.  
“Um, I haven’t gotten around to meeting any of the neighboring wizards.” He sounded apologetic.   
“That’s fine. Do you mind if I look at your work records, like what days you’ve been working and how long.” Harry had a sneaking suspicion and wanted to confirm it.   
The hunch was almost completely guaranteed to be right when Draco immediately clenched his fists and took a sharp intake of breath. “That’s confidential.” Draco knew it was over. The ministry was going to find out about his lycanthropy and he was going to get stripped of his wand, his reputation he had tried to rebuild would be utterly smashed.   
Harry put a hand on Draco’s shoulder and leaned in close to him, “I won’t turn you in.” He felt Harry’s hot breath tickle his neck and a shiver run down his spine as his blood ran cold. He knows He KNOWS HE KNOWS. Was all Draco could think. He couldn’t trust that Potter wouldn’t rat him out to the Aurors, he would’ve back at Hogwarts, who's to say he won’t now.   
“I don’t know what you are talking about Potter.” Draco spit his name out like venom.   
“Draco, you can trust me. I wouldn’t. You’re secret is safe with me.” Harry saying his name sounded a bit awkward but beautiful all the same. He seemed sincere, and Draco’s sneer faltered. “You should stop with that sneer, you are prettier without it.” He said brushing a strand of Draco’s hair behind his ear.   
He jerked away out of surprise. “Are you mad? First you are risking your job by not selling me out to the Ministry and now you are telling me ‘I’m pretty’? Potter are you ill?” Draco looked extremely shocked and had a faint blush upon his cheeks.   
But before Harry could answer any of the questions, rapidly fired at him, from a very flustered Malfoy, a silvery white falcon swooped into the room, landed on Draco’s shoulder and began talking. “Dray…” it began, it was Pansy’s patronus, “I’m so fucking sorry babe, but something came up and I’m going to be gone for the full moon.” Then it went away.   
Draco felt his throat constrict and his breathing became uneven. He clutched the sleeves of his shirt tightly, a hand fell on top of his rubbing circles on the back of his hand. “Draco,” Harry said softly, “I’m sorry… would you like me to be here?” He asked the question tentatively.   
“Why would I want you here?” Draco still managed to get out, sounding undignified.   
Harry didn’t care that the pair of them had been enemies since the age of eleven. Unbeknownst to Draco, Harry had been fighting for werewolf victims’ rights. He didn’t think it was right for the wizards that were infected to be persecuted for something they couldn’t control, as it wasn’t their choice to be like this. “Draco-” He began before getting cut off.  
“Stop calling me that! I don’t like it.” Draco snapped. It reminded him of how much things have changed, he wanted his biggest problem to be getting in trouble for squabbling with Harry again. Harry retracted his hand and had a hard look to his face.   
“I’ll be at the motel down the street,” he began to walk out to the front, “I’ll be here for the full moon. For you.” then he walked to Luna, and out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback please?!!


	3. Ministry Owl

The next few days passed the same, Harry would come in and order a coffee sit down with a bunch of papers and work, occasionally coming back up for a refill. Draco got increasingly nervous the closer it got to the full moon. Luna had gone back to the ministry a day before, telling them that they couldn’t find any lycanthropes or anyone making the wolfsbane.   
It was the day before the full moon, and a sleek eagle owl flew into the open window and dropped a letter in front of Draco. “That’s one of the ministry’s owls…” Harry said looking up from his tea and book.   
With shaking hands Draco broke the seal and pulled out the letter, it read:

Dear Mr.Malfoy,  
We regret to inform you that your good friend Pansy Parkinson has been captured and sent to Azkaban for being involved in the torture and capture of many wizards and witches during the most recent war.

Draco stopped reading and put the letter into Harry’s outstretched hand. He skimmed the parchment and his face fell. Then, a second owl came flying in, this one, Draco recognized was Pansy’s owl. He ripped open the letter as soon as the owl had let it go.

Dray,   
I could only send one letter and I thought it should be to you. Stay strong Dragon, be safe. Find someone to take care of you just as well as I did. I love you so much Dray.  
~Pans

Draco’s eyes began watering. “How am I going to do this without her…” he whispered his voice wavering. Harry was up and then on his knees, pulling Draco into a hug. At first he recoiled, but welcomed the shoulder to, quite literally, cry on.   
“Oh, Draco I’m so sorry.” Harry didn’t know what to say. “Are you two dating?” The question fell from his mouth before his brain connected his thoughts.   
Draco immediately let out a quiet chuckle, “No… but I guess we do quarrel like an old married couple, don’t we?” Draco pulled away from Harry, tears wetting his cheeks. “I play for the other team, if you catch my drift…” His cheeks burned slightly at the confession.   
Harry nodded, “Me too, well kinda, I’m bisexual.” Harry stood again and Draco walked to the front to flip the sign to closed. Draco really was beautiful and Harry wondered why he hadn’t noticed it earlier in his life. He knew he probably did but internalized the attraction and turned it into obsession and suspicion during sixth year.   
Draco turned, “Harry…” he said tentatively, his voice still raw from crying, “Please stay here with me tonight during the full moon. I have the potion so you won’t have to worry about me ripping your throat out…” Harry saw the desperation and fear in his eyes. “I’ve never had to do this by myself because Pansy was always here.”   
“Of course I’ll be here, I told you didn’t I?” Harry said walking over to where Draco was standing, and put a hand on his shoulder. Draco smiled and went to grab his jacket from the back room as it was early December.   
The pair walked out of the shop and Draco locked the door. They walked around the quiet streets, just talking, about anything and everything. It was beginning to get dark and Draco grabbed Harry’s sleeve tugging him in the direction of the outskirts of the town. There, was an abandoned concrete structure that Draco had bought. He pulled open the heavy door and stepped inside, Harry followed suit. The building had heavy silencing and muffling charms on it to try and prevent the muggles from hearing Draco. There were heavy iron shackles magically bonded to the wall, other than that and a small table the building was pretty bare. They had stopped at Draco’s apartment to grab a couple things for Harry be more comfortable throughout the night. Harry had tried to decline the offer of a blanket, book, and some food, but Draco insisted.   
It was coming, Draco could feel it. He downed the potion, the relaxing feeling spreading throughout his body, down to his toes. The panic in his belly unfurled slightly. Draco began unbuttoning his shirt. Harry couldn’t help but stare, he really was beautiful, even as he began to sweat from nerves and the impending transformation. Draco got down to his black boxer-briefs and decided, for dignity's sake, to keep them on (not that they hid much). He felt the panic tighten again as he looked at Harry, making silent eye contact. He tore his eyes away, “Potter help me put these on.” He said motioning to the shackles on the wall.   
“But… You took the potion?” Harry questioned, but helping Draco anyways, grabbing the heavy, cold, iron.   
“Just in case. If I have my mind then you can take them off, I-I don’t want to hurt you…” Draco admitted. Harry slowly nodded and gave Draco a reassuring, sincere smile. Once the shackles were in place he knew it was very close, he laid down on the cold concrete floor and waited. Harry sat on the opposite wall, watching Draco’s scarred chest rise and fall with slow labored breaths. He stared at the scars that he made, crisscrossing his chest. Harry felt a pang of guilt. He knew the transformations were painful and torturous from his experiences with Remus, he wanted to do anything he could to help Draco through it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback please?!!


	4. The Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short im sorryyyyyy but the next chapter will be longer I just wanted to separate them like this ig enjoy it anyways the next one should be up soon.

It began. The ripping sensation, as Draco’s bones reformed, was the worst thing he had felt. The curse Harry had sent his way in sixth year coming in at a close second. As the transformation coursed through his body he knew he must look awful. Harry sat silently watching as Draco held in all the screams and moans of pain he wanted to release, but didn’t for fear of looking weak. Even if they are in excruciating pain, Malfoy’s don’t show their weaknesses to just anyone. Harry wanted to reach out to him and in any way possible make him feel any better.   
Slowly it came to an end and Draco was fully transformed, huffing and whining quietly on the cold floor. His eyes were now a bright amber, his limbs were elongated as well as a snout, hair sprinkled his body, and claws protruded from his hands. Harry sent him a sad, small smile. “Draco?” Harry moved towards the mass of werewolf crumpled on the floor, as Draco’s muscles were still fiery. “Are you there?” He asked quietly. Draco lifted his head and nodded. He curled up, well, as best as he could with the shackles still on him. Harry moved quickly to undo them so he could be comfortable.   
Harry sat next to Draco’s head and leaned up against the wall, blanket and book in hand. He got comfortable, “I’m going to read to you.” he said looking into his eyes for some conformation that what he was doing was ok. “To pass the time.” Harry offered as an explanation.   
The rest of the night Harry spent reading out loud and occasionally running his fingers through Dracos fur. Harry began to lull off and eventually fell asleep, book in his lap, and hand on Draco’s head. Once Draco had noticed the silence and the soft snores coming from the man next to him, he also began to drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback please?!!


End file.
